


Please fill in the required sections for the best possible character

by LyingAround



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First time doing this, Here we go, Implied Relation, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Unknown Relationship on both sides, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingAround/pseuds/LyingAround
Summary: One was an avid fanboy. The other, pushed to the edge of suicide. When a new season of Danganronpa accepting registration, both boys couldn’t help but sign up to go out with a bang. All that was left was that darn paperwork.





	Please fill in the required sections for the best possible character

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so prepare for typos galore... hope all of you nuggets enjoy. Also don’t worry; while the mastermind is mentioned, I left out the name and gender to avoid spoilers!

Shuichi Saihara. If not for his wishes, he’d clearly be the Ultimate Fanboy. He had watched Danganronpa since the show aired, and he was in love. Hope and despair battling for supremacy in a tide of murder- the idea was so exhilarating! And for this to be real life- Well, the team was a bunch of geniuses. Recently, the creators of the series had begun a casting call, and Shuichi was finally old enough to sign up. After a few phone calls, he had managed to get his hands on the documents needed to join. In the back of his mind, he wondered how many people would sign up. All he knew was that no-one was going to beat his entry. He looked at the paper.

“Please fill in all if possible. Anything with a * is required.”

He looked at the tabs and noticed that quite a few were adorned with an asterisk. This may take a while... but he didn’t care. Anything was worth Danganronpa.

—————

Kokichi Ouma. Might as well deem him the Ultimate Target. Kokichi has just returned to his apartment, gently tugging off his long sleeves. Below the fabric lay bruises and cuts, and Kokichi would have winced had this not been a regular. He placed his cover on a chair, flopping down on the furniture. In his hand was a yellow file labeled “NDRV3.” Kokichi chuckled somberly, clicking on the TV to find the show. He was surprised that such a concept was allowed to be broadcasted; then again, anything could happen with a bit of cash. On the screen, an execution was playing, pink blood splattering on the cameras as the culprit merely smiled, accepting their fate. Kokichi mirrored the smile. He couldn’t help but wonder what death felt like. He gently massaged his wounds as his mind flashed back to the event.

He was surrounded by the local bullies, again, and by now he had learned that fighting made things worse. He was small, and incredibly weak. As such, he was as stated. The ultimate target.

The file tore open, white noise filling the room. He glanced at the papers, grabbed a pen, and began to fill everything out.

—————

Alright. Shuichi had manged to fill almost every blank. He had already decided his purpose: The Ultimate Detective, a callback to one of his favorite characters, and a hope to become the blackened. After all, such a role had never “truly” been filled via the games: if anyone was going to be the first, well, he’d be taking the title. There was just one little issue. He glanced at the only spot left.

“Relationship ideal:(Optional, but may boost chances of selection.)”

He tilted his head back and placed the pencil’s eraser to his lips, flinching a bit at the cool metal. Everyone loved a character with plenty of relationship options. The chance to connect characters was a glorious opportunity to many, and everyone seemed to focus on such a character even if they weren’t the main! Well, might as well put something.

“Something unexpected. Make the pair look like enemies, only to reveal the true intentions of one through...” he pondered for a moment, “... an underline motive. Don’t make the pair obvious; true relations are better when hidden.”

He glanced at his work. Hmm... seemed genuine enough. He checked his form for typos, then placed the papers back into the folder. Checking the address, he grabbed a postal stamp and began his trip to the post office, where his submission would be mailed. He slid the package into the box with crossed fingers and a bitten lip. Now came the wait. 

—————

Kokichi had easily managed to fill out his form. After all, he was really fine with anything. Though, he wanted to feel powerful for once, quickly filling out the marking labeled “Ideal Talent*” with “Ultimate Supreme Leader.” The title sounded menacing and formidable, and had a nice ring. Though, there was one part he didn’t understand. There was a section with something about an “Ideal Relationship” and how such an opinion could help out his resume. Ahh, well. The end would likely come anyway if he didn’t get selected. He calmly filled in the blank.

“Someone determined and rather level headed; someone I could mess with. While everyone would despise me, they’d likely be a fan favorite, always saving the day. They’d only let me get away with one theft; stealing their heart.”

Kokichi snickered at his words. Sounded rather corny, but he meant his writing. After all, as a victim of gossip and harm, he had never gotten to be in a relationship. In his life, actions really did speak louder than words. No one wanted to see his wounds.

That evening, Kokichi avoided torment and dropped the registration into the mailbox.

—————

“... And what about these two? They seem good.” A man picked up some folders out of the rough thirty that the team had managed to highlight and look into further. “Ultimate Detective and Ultimate Supreme Leader were their likes, I believe.” He turned to the pre-determined mastermind to find them nodding their head. 

“I personally loved those two! I’m sure little Kokichi is going to be a fan favorite. And I could just feel Shuichi’s love for the game through the paper! Oh, such despair!” They nodded. “Also, I really liked their contrast. They are some of the only few to fill out that relation space, after all.” The mastermind snatched the files from the man. “Yes... these two will do nicely.” They grabbed a stamp and pressed onto the yellow. A small pink mark remained on both files.

“Accepted!”


End file.
